


Comic #13

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comic, Humor, M/M, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John reaps the rewards when Rodney wins a bet. (Not my favorite, but I hope you guys like it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic #13

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
